


Celebrity Age Regression Oneshots!

by glxssyhxney



Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Little!Sebastian, M/M, Pacifiers, bottles, caregiver!chris, caregiver!jared, caregiver!nick, caregiver!winston, caregiver!zendaya, little!Jensen, little!chadwick, little!chris, little!shawn, little!tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxssyhxney/pseuds/glxssyhxney
Summary: i make celebrity age regression oneshots!





	Celebrity Age Regression Oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> zendaya: momma 
> 
> tom: 4 aged to 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby tom doesn’t like thunderstorms :(

Zendaya and Tom kept their age regression a secret to everyone except some of the other marvel casts like Jacob and Haz. They were surprised to find out that Zendaya was the Mommy and Tom was a little boy. Gender Roles. Ugh.

Tom was coloring on the floor while Haz was watching him. Zendaya went out to the store to get some things for Tom since he was runny out of crayons. He keeps putting them in his mouth.

When Tom heard the keys jiggling in the door he lifted his head. Zendaya came in with a small bag. "Momma!" Tom yelled running to her. "Hi baby boy." She kissed the top of his head. "Thanks got watching him Haz." "No Problem, Z."

"Momma. I misses yous." Tom said snuggling into her chest. "I missed you too sweet boy. Look what Momma got you!" She opened the bag to revel the 64 pack of crayons. "Yay! Tanks Momma!" He hugged her.

"Your welcome baby, but if you put these in your mouth, I will punish you. Got it baby?" "Got its!" Tom ran with the crayons back to his book. Tom does the thing where he walks on his knees to feel smaller than her even though he's already smaller than her. Zendaya laughs and looks at his outfit. A baby blue sweater and denim overalls.

He was really mommy's little boy.

After they ate, Tom was sitting on the floor playing with cars while Zendaya was reading a book in a rocking chair. She had read that there was a 47% chance of a thunderstorms tonight but did really pay attention to it. Ya see, big Tom didn't mind thunderstorms, little Tom however HATED them.

When storms would happen, Tom would age down. He'd be 5 one moment 2 the next. It was silent until- CRACK a big flash of light came crashing through the air making them both jump. The rain soon came after.

Tom was sitting there frozen with tears in his eyes threatening to spill. Zendaya looks at her phone to see a weather warning of thunderstorms. "now you tell me..." she said to herself. "Momma..." Tom said whimpering looking up at her.

"It's alright baby, it can't hurt you." CRACK was all it took for Tom to start baling and aging down. "Momma!" Tom screamed. She could tell he was slipping into 2 year old headspace. "Come here sweet boy." Zendaya said picking him up and sitting him on her lap.

He instantly puts his head in the crook of her neck and starts to sob. She starts to rub his back and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. "How old are you now baby?" He held up 2 fingers. "Ok, you want your paci?" He nodded still shaking and sobbing in her neck.

She somehow managed to pick him up and take him upstairs changing him into a blue onesie with a diaper, she then grabbed an Iron Man paci that RDJ had got him. Z looked at the clock 8:28 he still had a half hour till his bed time. So since he was younger she decided to put him to bed early.

Unfortunately, he was still crying because the storm was not settling, in fact it was getting worse. "B-b-baba?" He said while sobbing around his pacifier. "Of course honey" she put him in his crib that looked like a bed but put the walls up and BOOM a crib fit for a 22 year old Spider-Man.

She didn't want to move him from the crib and carry him all the way downstairs so she just went down there to make him a bottle by herself. Unfortunately Tom was not having it he started screaming immediately after she left him alone.

She came back to him as his face was red and choking on sobs. "Oh honey, Momma's sorry she left you alone but here's your baba baby boy." She picked him up and rested him on her hip, knowing he couldn't be alone very much longer and carried him to her room where held him like a baby and fed him.

He finally calmed down and fell asleep finishing the bottle. She put the paci back in his mouth and laided him with him under the covers. She looked at the clock 9:37. She just rubbed her fingers through his hair as he cuddled into her chest.

**_"Momma's sweet boy...”_ **


End file.
